Hermione's Love, Draco's Loss
by TeagieDog
Summary: After losing Ron and Harry in the war, Hermione realizes that the only thing that will make her happy is admitting her feelings to Draco, but will he return them?
1. Three Small Words

I love you. Those three words are in my mind as I walk towards him. The love of my life, Draco Malfoy. Even through the sadness of losing Harry and Ron in the war, I will never be happy again unless I let my feelings out. I will either walk away happy, or even sadder than I am now. But I'm willing to take that chance.

I stand behind him and tap on his shoulder. He turns away from the plant he stares at; he is alone now, too. "What do you want, Granger?" He asks with far less malice than he used to. I see a deeper sadness than he shows deep in those silver eyes of his. I clear my throat. "Draco," I begin, "through the war we have both lost loved ones, I my friends and family, and you yours, but through this sadness I have realized that there is one thing that might bring me happiness in these dark times." He stares, blankly, at me. "And what's that?" He asks halfheartedly.

"Draco, I like you, I always have, but have to shy to tell you. If you accept me, you will be the person who brings joy back into my life." I say to him. His eyes show a hint of something that I can't place. But soon it is replaced by a menacing stare. "Why should I believe you? No one ever liked me, not you, not anybody. This is probably a trick to make me look like a fool." He said, turning away. "Draco!" I shout after him. "Don't call me Draco, Granger!" He shouts over his shoulder as he walks away. I feel the tears start to pour out of my eyes as the truth seeps in.

I am truly, utterly alone in the world.


	2. Because Of Me

I almost force myself to turn around and walk back to Hermione when I hear the sobs. But I can't. I love her. In all of her smart aleck-y beauty. From the top of her not so bushy haired head right down to her dainty feet. If only I weren't too afraid to show it. If only I didn't cover it with cold, cruel stares and hateful comments, maybe, just maybe we could have something.

But we can't because of me. Because I can't just come out and say 'I love you.'

Hermione may be the last person on the planet that cares for me, and I lost her. Made her think I had no heart, no love left at all. But if that were true I wouldn't be holding back the tears that threaten to burst forth from _my_ eyes.

I shut myself in my dorm and the salty tears start falling. I hold onto the bed post for dear life, fearing that if I let go my life will unravel.

I manage to get myself out of my room, and down to the Great Hall. I sit down among the younger students, being the only older Slytherin to have survived the war. I look up as Hermione walks by herself to sit next to Seamus Finnegan. She picks at her food, a frown gracing her beautiful face. She is sill sad. She cried for much longer after I left. I can't help but feel bad that I was the one to cause it.


	3. Nightmares

I'm an idiot. That's what I am.

I'm an idiot because I told Draco I loved him. I should have kept my big mouth shut and let him live his miserable life, and stayed in mine.

I should have pretended to be happy for others. For the world. But how can I? I'm not happy. I'm never _going_ to be happy. I have to accept that. I excuse myself from Seamus's company. I chance a glance in Draco's direction and catch his eye. I see a pained look in his eyes as he looks away.

I walk up to my room, of which I am the only occupant, by request. I change out of my school robes and slip into my bed, hiding from my life for a few mere hours.

_I am trapped, in a glass chamber, but I cannot break out. Draco walks into the room. He is dressed well, in a very expensive tailored tux. I hit the walls, screaming for him to save me. He just looks down at me with an evil grin. "Goodbye, mudblood." He says, pointing his wand at my face. A flash of green light is the last thing I see._

I awake from my nightmare screaming. I hurry to the headmistress's office. I knock on the door and hear her call for me to come in. "Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise, how may I help you?" She asks. "I need to room with someone, I can't sleep by myself anymore." I say to her. "Of course, dear." She tells me. "Anyone who isn't a Gryffindor, please." I tell her. She nods. She looks through a list of names. "There is a male Slytherin who is by himself. Will that work?" She asks, I nod in answer.


	4. I Love You, Too

I sit, awaiting the arrival of my new room mate. I hear McGonagall coming up the stairs and stand. The door opens and she walks in, followed closely by a girl. I immediately recognize her as my love, Hermione. She looks up at me. I see pain flash across those beautiful honey eyes of hers. I feel a twang of guilt. How am I going to survive this year when Hermione is sleeping 15 feet away from me? McGonagall walks out, leaving us alone. Hermione quickly makes her way to her room. The door slams and I hear cries being stifled.

I walk to the door and knock quietly. "Go away, Malfoy!" Is yelled between the no longer quieted sobs. I ignore the demand and open the door. She sits on her bed, body curled up, and tears spilling uncontrollably. She looks up at him with puffy, red eyes. "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to suffer in peace?" She says. I quiet her by pressing my lips to hers. She resists for a second, but quickly starts to kiss back, slowly. She pulls away. "I love you, too." I say.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little story. I love _all_ my readers. 3


End file.
